The First Day
by Kaito Lune
Summary: [The Strange Case of Mouri Ran/AU] The first twenty-four hours are the most crucial. Even worse when it's your best friend.


**Series:** _Detective Conan_  
 **Characters:** Shinichi Kudo and others  
 **Prompt:** #16 (crumble) from 64damn_prompts.  
 **Notes:** Triggers for panic attacks and mentions of vomiting. Part of the _The Strange Case of Mouri Ran_ universe.

"The First Day"

Sunday, March 9th

8:36 PM

Kudo Shinichi tapped his foot against the legs of his chair. His gaze shifted between the passing crowd funneling to the Tropical Land's front entrance and the front of his flip phone, indicating the time and three bars of service.

For a moment, his gaze flickering behind him to the now-closed down Mystery Coaster. Earlier, it had been the site of a murder—one which he was all the willing to claim as another case closed—that had momentarily derailed his and Ran's date (or what he hoped was a date).

Exhaling, his gaze returned to the passing crowd. _Probably in the bathroom; the bathrooms closest to the entrance would most likely be busy because guests with long trips would want to get back home as quickly as possible, especially if they have young kids._

Shinichi shifted his weight in his seat, eyes flickering to the Mystery Coaster.

* * *

8:50 PM

He checked his phone to—again—find the screen empty of the SMS alert. Shinichi frowned and began typing out a second message.

* * *

9:00 PM

The call went to Ran's voice mail. She would normally had her phone on silent for events like this.

* * *

9:16 PM

Shinichi stood up, lifting himself on tiptoes to see farther down the way.

Signal was strong all over the park. Ran never let her phone battery die. She would check her phone religiously when waiting for something or someone, phone on silent or not.

What was going on?

* * *

9:17 PM

"Detective Mouri, is Ran home?"

"No, she is not. She's with you. I am surprised she hasn't left— Wait, why are you asking?"

"Damn."

"Damn, _what_? Brat, no, you better not hang— "

* * *

9:34 PM

He had asked security guards and random passers-by if they had scene his friend, but every one said they had not. A guard offered to put out an announcement, but Shinichi declined. Instead, he weaved through the crowd faster. Every case-sensitive alarm in his head rang as loud as church bells.

* * *

9:53 PM

Soaked in sweat and winded from his run, Shinichi stumbled onto something conclusive.

Or rather, a crime scene tucked right under a relic of the previous amusement park where Tropical Land now stood: the base of a closed down Ferris wheel, tucked in a back corner of the fair grounds. Lights blinked from the Mystery Coaster, high over the treeline.

Quickly, he pulled out his phone and used the screen as a dull flashlight to explore the scene. He started at the concrete pillar, finding a dent made by a heavy, blunt object—a bat?-just at Ran's height... Blood speckled along the the concrete and grass—was it from the attackers or the attacked? At the base, handful clumps of grass had been uprooted.

He moved around the rest of the vicinity, seeing if he couldn't find discarded weapons. But he stopped when he saw Ran's coat discarded onto the back of the bush.

* * *

10:01 PM

"Hello, Inspector Megure Juzo speaking."

"Inspector, it's— "

"Kudo? This is a surprise. Doesn't Ran normally do the calling?"

"Ran—she—she's in—just..." A sharp in take of air. "Just send out a dispatch for her. And for any men—any two men—carrying off a woman or something equally suspicious."

"What? Kudo, where are you? What ha—?"

"Please, Inspector Megure. We do not have time!"

"...All right. I'll send out an alert and a dispatch right away. Where are—?"

"Tropical Land, right under the old Ferris wheel."

"Okay. A team will be there shortly. Ten minutes tops. I'll send out the alert, and I will be on my way there as well. Just hand on and do not touch anything, all right?"

"...R-right, Inspector Megure."

* * *

10:21 PM

Shinichi had finished his explanation to one cop just as the forensics unit arrived; he confirmed the coat was Ran's and the phone in her pocket was hers as well and where _he_ had been. Shinichi just wanted to present one of his three or so theories as to what had happened; he wanted to tell them that Ran had fought, kicking one in the nose, and was overpowered by a second opponent from behind.

But his breath caught in his throat as his eyes wondered over to Ran's coat wrapped in a plastic bag.

* * *

10:49 PM

Inspector Megure arrived just in time to keep Shinichi from tearing off in some random direction in hopes of finding the suspects. "Everything you can tell me, tell me, Kudo," said the inspector. All the teen could do was nod and explain everything slowly.

* * *

11:01 PM

Shinichi's formal interrogation finished; the teen gave his theories and told them to seek out different areas of evidence. When he moved to join in on the investigation, Megure stopped him. He protested, but the inspector shook his head.

"It's too close to you," the inspector said, before he looked out at the team turning side-eyes to the teen.

Shinichi nodded, casting down his gaze and gritting his teeth.

* * *

11:24 PM

The case was declared a kidnapping/murder case, and Shinichi not a suspect.

* * *

11:30 PM

"Hey, Shinichi, want a ride home?" asked Takagi Wataru, a police detective that Shinichi had learned to recognize in the last year.

Shinichi paused, his eyes turned to Inspector Megure, who was busy overlooking the light-flooded scene.

"Ah, you're a high school student after all; s-so, I thought-!"

"Let's just go then, Detective Takagi."

* * *

12:03 AM

Just as the car stopped in front of the Kudo masion, Takagi turned to look at the teen. "Hey, so—um... Shinichi, be sure to get some rest. I'll be sure to contact you if we get any new information." The detective pulled out a tin of business cards. Handing one to Shinichi, Takagi added, "And, if you need to talk at all—for any reason, I'll be willing to listen."

The teen took the card and shoved it into his jacket pocket and mumbled a quick "thanks." Then, Shinichi exited the car and stalked his way into the house. A few minutes after the door shut behind him, a rumble of the engine disappeared into the night.

* * *

12:12 AM

If Kudo Yusaku returned to find his study turned over into a makeshift office, the world-famous author would have had one of his few flip outs at his son. The author's cork board once full of plot and research notes had been pulled down and haphazardly sat on an empty chair. And, in their place, Shinichi pinned up evidence and clues and a rough sketch of the crime scene.

As he put up the last of his preparations, he could not help but think of the old man in America. Maybe Shinichi should call him, find out where Ran could have disappeared to if she had gotten away. Yusaku had always been able to figure things out thrice as fast as Shinichi ever could; hell, the old man would have been right on his way too, pulling strings so he could get onto a flight that night so he could be there and knocking on the door the very next morning.

 _My case_ , Shinichi seethed to himself, almost as a growl from his very insides.

* * *

12:31 AM

"Hello?"

"Professor, it's Shinichi."

" _Shinichi_? Isn't it a school night?"

"It...it's Ran. Have you seen her?"

"Eh, what? Ran?"

"Yes, Professor Agasa. Have you heard or seen her since eight?"

"No, I haven't. What happened? Is she—?"

"Damn it."

"Shinichi?"

Shinichi hung up.

* * *

12:50 AM

Shinichi had taken a short break to grab his coffee and his phone charger. Hell, while he was at it, he turned the thing off of silent and put his ringer to a loud singing roster (compliments of Sonoko from almost a month ago). He rested it on a shelf before returning to his work.

* * *

1:30 AM

 _Still at a dead end._

His hands shivered, so he took a soccer ball outside and kicked it until the caffeine rush calmed down.

* * *

1:58 AM

He returned inside once he felt like he could actually sit still. He prepared another three servings of coffee and looked over his notes.

* * *

2:36 AM

His stomach growled once again, and Shinichi's mind wandered off to what lay in the pantries for the umpteenth time. Groaning, Shinichi did a web search to see what was best to be consumed for all-nighters.

* * *

2:41 AM

He thanked god his mother had an obsession with actual peanut butter.

* * *

5:14 AM

Nothing made sense. _Too many holes_ , he thought sluggishly as the caffeine began wearing off.

* * *

9:40 AM

A roster sang part of one of Vivaldi's compositions. Begrudgingly, Shinichi struggled awake and swore to kill Sonoko when he next saw her.

 _Wait._

Shinichi scrambled from his place at the desk, sending paper and pens flying. Just in time, he managed to pick up his phone.

"Hello? Detective Takagi?"

"Um...No, sir? This is the Beika City Newspaper. Currently, we are having a deal for a year's subscription— "

Shinichi snapped his phone shut before tossing it onto the floor. Then, he turned to cleaning up the mess he made in his made dash.

* * *

10:10 AM

The damn roster went off again. This time, though, Shinichi made sure to check the caller ID.

His heart dropped.

"Hello, Mr. Mouri?"

"Why the _hell_ didn't _you_ tell me about my own daughter's disappearance, Kudo?"

Shinichi pulled the phone from his ear and winced out of reflex. The old private eye went on his verbal rampage, swearing to every god, incarnation of Buddha, and whatever other possible deity or deity-like being existed that it would be the boy's ass if he kept any secrets about this case to himself.

"So, where _is_ my daughter, Mr. _Great_ Detective?"

Shinichi exhaled a long breath; the words came out shakier than he wanted them to: "I am sorry, but I..."

The other end was uncharacteristically quiet.

* * *

10:48 AM

Shinichi finished off a cup of coffee and a small breakfast before he left the house and marched over to Agasa's house. The scientist himself was also just leaving when Shinichi caught up with him.

"Sorry, Shinichi, I still have not heard anything about Ran." He frowned before offering the teen a small smile. "Ran has always been a fighter. I am sure she'll be all right." He then pause, as if remembering something. "Ah, I need to get some things for my invention! Shinichi, how about you come over for dinner tonight? Five sharp, all right?"

And, with that, Agasa was off running.

* * *

12:09 PM

Shinichi arrived at the police station to talk with Inspector Megure or Detective Takagi, but both were off shift. So, he turned to a lower-ranked officer, who nervously turned him away. "I-I am sorry, Mr. Kudo, but I can't tell you any new information because you're not apart of the force," said the woman with a frown.

The teen chewed on the insides of his cheeks. "Then, who can you send me to that is _here_ and on the case?"

"Mr. Kudo, I can't do that— "

"Mr. Kudo Shinichi, correct?"

Both looked over to the incoming officer, who had a strange crooked smile on his face that looked rather punchable. Shinichi held back the urge and simply nodded.

"Shiratori Ninzaburo," said the newcomer, bowing slightly. "Inspector Megure told me you would come in. We cannot give information out to civilians." He pulled out a business card from his back pocket. "We will be sure to contact you when we have captured the suspects."

Shinichi took the card. "Right, _if_ you capture them." He stormed out, crumpling up the business card and stuffing it into his pants pocket.

* * *

12:30 PM

Shinichi stopped at a local cafe to order something to eat. At that point, he checked his phone. _Oh. Today's Monday,_ he thought. The waitress came over with the food.

* * *

1:15 PM

"Hello?"

"Hey, Shinichi, did you're little date with Ran go well or something~?"

"No. What makes you think that, Sonoko?"

"Gez, you do not need to take that kind of tone with me—whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Did Detective Nerd turn idiot. _Again_?"

"Then you haven't heard from Ran either."

"No...? Why should I—oh god, what the hell did you do, Mr. Sherlock Holmes?"

"Nothing, that's what."

* * *

1:50 PM

Exactly when the thought hit him, Shinichi didn't know when, but it had kept bugging him. Agasa's and his places were too obvious, and her father's was too close. Maybe he could check elsewhere?

* * *

5:21 PM

He sat on the swingset, groaning to himself, going through his mental checklist of _everywhere_ that she had held as a somewhat of a safe place. Her wallet had been in her back pocket, but she spent a lot of money on rides, so she couldn't go anywhere by bus or taxi. But, there were still plenty of places for her to go to.

But something in the back of his mind whispered it was a fool's hope.

Huh. Fool he was, then.

* * *

5:30 PM

A car door slammed shut. Shinichi looked up to see Agasa walk over to him from the yellow beetle on the street. The professor said nothing, instead, offering the teen a hand to help him off the swing. Shinichi rose on his own and headed over to the car, getting in on the passenger's side.

Agasa followed him to the car and climbed in on the other side.

It was a minute before Shinichi realized there were people in the back seat—namely a small boy with messy hair and thick glasses—until the boy tapped his shoulder, offering chocolate. "You like you just met some Dementeors, mister."

Shinichi shrugged.

The boy tapped the chocolate into his shoulder again, almost jabbing it into his flesh. Finally, Shinichi just took the bar and opened it. The boy then leaned back, smiling and introducing himself as Ono Konan. Shinichi absently replied with his own name and the rest of the trip was just them, half-heartily talking about Konan's namesake. Shinichi could not help but want to laugh about it.

* * *

6:09 PM

Shinichi stopped exactly where he was when he saw the girl carrying a bowl full of freshly fried fish. She gasped, almost dropping the plate when she saw him.

He almost didn't stop himself from saying her name. No, it could not have been her. This girl was ten, not sixteen.

The girl was the first one to stop gaping. She quickly put the fish on the table and turned to bow to Shinichi. "H-hello," she said. "I am Ono Mari."

* * *

6:20 PM

The girl just _couldn't_ be Ran; this girl—Mari, he corrected himself—was ten. Mari fidgeted; ate slowly; barely spoke, even when the conversation turned to her. Her hair was cropped just at her shoulders and her features rounded out and soft by comparison.

 _But her face structure_ , he though. _Just like Ran's._

At some point, Agasa had began speaking about how these children had came into his care—children of one of his cousin's or one of his cousin's grandchildren—and rambled about how one was on tour and the other had to be hospitalized. "But, you remember how unsafe my place can be sometimes, right Shinichi? I was hoping Mr. Mouri could watch them for a while..."

Shinichi raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

* * *

8:04 PM

"Sorry, kid, we're closed to the general public until the investigation is done," said the cop at the front-gates.

"But I'm—!"

"Not even for you, Kudo Shinichi. _Especially_ not for you."

Before Shicnichi could even protest, a loud voice pierced through the dark and cold. "Goddamn it, what do you mean a detective can't even see the scene of his _own daughter's case_ , Inspector Megure?"

* * *

8:10 PM

Shinichi found his way in and began snapping pictures of the scene.

* * *

8:14 PM

"What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

8:16 PM

"Kudo, look, I know you want information, but you can't be doing things like this. You're lucky you have such a high standing with us right now..." Megure sighed. "Shinichi, I trust you, but you can't get involved this time. For now, I am leaving you with a warning. Next time you pull something like this, I will have you detained for twenty-four hours for inhibiting a police investigation."

* * *

8:30 PM

An officer had been called and assigned to take Shinichi home. Just as they were about to leave Tropical Land, he passed a rather familiar figure collapsed on the ground. The teen didn't stand to gawk any longer than he had to, instead, he hurried along with a hand over his mouth and his knees almost shook under him.

Mouri Kogoro's sobs echoed in Shinichi's ears as he arrived back home.

* * *

9:49 PM

Shinichi had finished adding what new details he found to the corkboard, but before he could rethink about what this could all mean, his mind flashed back to Kogoro slumped on the ground and _crying_.

 _No, no_ , he thought, shoving down the lump in his throat. _Focus. Focus. That's what Sherlock Holmes would do._

* * *

10:00 PM

 _Nothing..._

 _Why did I let her go off on her own?_

* * *

10:03 PM

He should have stayed with her. Should have stayed with her. _Why the hell couldn't he figure this out_?

Shinichi paced the length of the study. What was he missing?

* * *

10:18 PM

He turned on the house's floodlights before taking the soccer ball outside into the nippy night air. In the harsh light, he juggled the ball.

 _Think, think; what am I missing?_

Anything, anything. Routes, drugs, heights.

Ran had witnessed something illegal, something big enough to get her into trouble—what the hell was she thinking? _He_ was the detective and it was _his_ job to get into this kind of shit—there were two people, just enough to overpower her; one had a bat—God, if he was there, she would have gotten out—and completely took her by surprise; it had to be someone trained for sneaking around; Ran had a good sense of who and what were around her—he could have warned her about someone coming or done _something (No, no, focus damn it)._

It happened between 8:10pm and 8:50pm. He promised to meet Ran at 8:30pm exactly and he discovered the crime scene at 9:53pm, leaving almost three hours for them to dispose of the body.

The ball whizzed passed Shinichi's foot, and bounced on the grass.

His breath hitched.

 _Shit, shit, no, shit._

They had two hours to move Ran. He picked up the ball, rubbing the corners of his eyes. He tossed it into the air and continued kicking it. Almost three hours. They could not have gone through the front hub, too suspicious to carry out a full body. _It might not have been a full body, though—no, shut up._ What about those men in the black trench coats? He hadn't seen them leave.

Did they just ditch Ran's body in the dumpsters? What about any storage houses?

Maybe they forced her out?

 _Shit, shit, shit, think._

* * *

11:09 PM

He stumbled into the house, regretting he didn't bring a coat with him. So, he dumped the ball and returned downstairs to pour over his notes.

* * *

11:30 PM

Nothing, nothing, nothing. Too many holes, nothing to support a theory.

If he had stayed with her, they wouldn't have been in this situation. Hell, if he had for _once_ ignored his detective's instinct, she would have been there, scolding him about staying up so late on a school night or asleep safe and _alive_ in her own bed. Safe and alive and scolding him the next day for getting a cold—possibly adding on how she thought fools and deduction nerds didn't catch colds.

Alive and safe and joking.

His stomach shivered and a rush of panic surged through him, sending him off and racing for the bathroom.

* * *

12:00 AM

Shinichi returned downstairs, glass of water in one hand and a package of crackers in another.

* * *

12:30 AM

Nothing. Nothing, still.

Shinichi ground his teeth; his hand shook as he gripped the back of the plush chair. His stomach rumbled.

 _What am I missing? What the hell am I missing?_

* * *

Tuesday, March 11th

8:40 AM

When Agasa descended down the stairs into Yusaku's study, he found piles of books and paper scattered about, a chair overturned, and the smell of burnt coffee.

"Sh-Shinichi?" asked Agasa, slowly approaching the desk.

But the teen didn't look up from his curled position at the skewed desk.

 **End.**


End file.
